Arya and Skylar: High School Days
by ihadadate
Summary: This is for my friends' fanfic, "At My Breaking Point. It's a bunch of type of one shot chapters about the typical everyday life of Arya and Skylar Winchester as they deal with being teenaged girls. Features OCs, the Winchesters, and more.


**A/N:** This was inspired by my friend's (justabeliever) fanfiction, "At My Breaking Point". The both of us and one of our other friends had all came up with that idea, but then we got to talking about the girls' high school days and well...this was born. Each chapter is going to be like a oneshot/part 1 type of thing, so it'll always be a work in progress. I hope this turned out great!

* * *

**Arya: Sports Injuries (Part 1)**

**Summary: **Arya and Skylar are both on different sport teams—Skylar is on the girls soccer team while Arya is on the varsity football team. During one of Arya's games, she gets injured by an opponent player.

* * *

It was Friday. That meant it was game day for Arya Winchester, who was proudly wearing her football jersey. Since it was a home game, the team wore their red jersey with the black lettering. Her last name Winchester was on the back of jersey in capital letters, and her number was twenty-two.

_"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling twenty-two!_" someone on her team (it was Justin, Skylar's boyfriend, Arya recognized his voice immediately.) sang as they passed by Arya and her cousin Skylar, who were at their lockers.

_"Everything's gonna be alright,_" Skylar started to sing along, grinning cheekily at her cousin who glared at her in response.

"Stop it, I hate when you guys do that!" Arya said exasperated, as she watched Justin slide his arm around Skylar's waist. Arya couldn't help but scowl at the gesture.

"Oh come on, Arya! You know we're only messing with you," Justin smiled at his friend. Arya watched as his hand on Skylar's hip started to caress the spot it was on and his arm furthest away from her cousin was shifting the books he was carrying around for his first two classes of the day.

"She'll only allow Brett to do that," Skylar muttered to him, thinking that Arya wouldn't hear. It was clear to Skylar that Arya did in fact hear her judging by how she slammed her locker door shut.

"Shut up!" Arya hissed, looking around. "I keep telling you, we're_just_ friends!" Speaking of Brett, where was he? He was supposed to meet her at her locker, and she had to get to her first class in a couple minutes. Arya glanced at her watch. The time read 7:23 AM.

_Where is he?_

Justin snorted. "Yeah, 'just friends'—" Justin let go of Skylar to make air quotes. "—that just happen to make out in the locker roo—"

Arya felt her cheeks turning red while she hit Justin with her math book hard enough that the impact. "Will you ever shut your goddamn mouth? There are_ people_ around!" she staged whispered, gesturing wildly to all the students who were passing by the trio.

Skylar looked like she was taken aback by what Justin had said. Arya didn't understand why Skylar looked so surprised, she did shit _constantly_.

"You're doing_what_ with Brett?! Holy shit, Ambriel owes me ten bucks!" Skylar's voice was full of amusement and Arya _hated_ it. She didn't like to be laughed at.

"I am not doing _anything_ with him, thank you very much," Arya snapped back, feeling annoyed. "Shut the hell up. Wait, you're making a bet with _Ambriel_? Jesus Christ, I can't believe you two sometimes."

The 7:25 bell rang. Arya huffed, relieved that she can finally get out of the situation.

"Whatever, I'm going to my math class," Arya couldn't help the little groan she let out. Seriously, who makes a bunch of teenagers wake up at 6:00 in the morning and then make them go to school which started at 7:30. Arya didn't mind that too much, but having math as your first class was a terrible punishment.

_Whatever,_ Arya thought as she marched to her class. She can deal with her cousin and her dumb boyfriend and Brett and everything else later. She just wanted school to end and to win a game later in the evening.

* * *

It was fifth period and the bell rang for her to go to lunch. Unfortunately, Skylar had a different lunch period (A lunch) and so did Justin (C lunch) so Arya was stuck with Ambriel, Brett, and some of the football team.

Arya and Ambriel were talking to each other as they waiting in line to get their food. Ambriel was ranting about Castiel or Gabriel or something, when she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"Hey Arry."

Arya turned around and craned her neck to look up to see Brett smiling down at her. Arya smiled back.

"Hey Brett, where were you this morning?" Arya asked; a smile still on her face. Ambriel watched Arya wanting to see what would happen.

"I woke up late. I got here at 8:00. Sorry I stood you up."

"Oh," was all Arya said. "That's…that's fine. Totally fine. My dad would have had my ass if I slept in."

"Really? Your dad seems pretty laid back," Brett said.

Ambriel chuckled. "Please. Her dad's the toughest man I've ever seen. He even survived being in Hel-"

"Helena. He survived living in _Helena_," Arya covered up Ambriel's mistake.

Brett looked confused and so did Ambriel, who also cocked her head to the side. Arya swore that she saw Castiel in her friend's vessel when she did that.

"Helena? Where's that?" Ambriel asked.

"It's in Montana." Arya replied seriously.

Brett chuckled. Arya turned back to him. "What are you laughing at?" she asked him.

"It was how you replied to Ambriel," Brett let out a huff of laughter. "It was so serious, and you're so tiny—"

"Yeah, yeah, save the short jokes while I'm in the field tonight. I'm going to be kicking ass out there."

"Yes you are," Brett went along with it.

Together the three students got their school lunches and sat with the football that had the same lunch as them. (Brett and Ambriel where granted access to sit with the team since they were friends with Arya, and the whole time loved Arya. They were like her older brothers and were all very protective of her.)

"Hey Winchester, don't forget that we have practice after school," some freshman player who sat with them reminded her.

"Oh don't worry, I won't," Arya winked at him. She swore that Brett tensed up when she did that. Her eyebrows furrowed as she bit into her sandwich. What was he so worried about?

* * *

Arya was in her full uniform, sitting under the bleachers with her teammates. The game was starting in half an hour. Skylar, Ambriel, and Brett were all sitting in the student section. Her father, uncle, and adoptive grandfather should be at the game too, she thought. She knew that Dean wouldn't miss any of her games for the world. This was important to him, and to their family.

As the team waited to run out onto the field, Arya and Justin talked to each other. If Arya had to be honest, she thought of Justin as if he was a brother she never had, even if he was dating her cousin. (Every Winchester had slowly accepted that Justin was dating Skylar.) Of course, the dumbass kept asking her about_Brett_.

"Why does it matter to you?" Arya asked. "We're just friends!"

Everyone on the team teased Arya about Brett, and she didn't like it.

"Arya, why can't you just admit that you like him? He has the hots for you!" Justin exclaimed. Then he lowered his voice as some of the players tried to listen in on them. "I mean, he really likes you."

Arya sighed. She couldn't help but think about her mother and her father. Her mother was dead, as was Skylar's. She just didn't know if she could even _have _a relationship, living the life that she had.

"Fine," Arya finally said when she realized she hadn't replied. "I'll…I'll think about it."

* * *

Arya could feel the adrenaline pumping inside her as she ran up and down the field, the fans and her team members cheering for her. So far, they were winning. So far, no one had gotten hurt. Until sometime at the end of the third quarter or during the fourth quarter.

Arya had the ball in hand, running to make a touchdown. The players from the opponent team were surrounding her; she couldn't see any of her team members around her. It was only her, the shortest person out on the field. She remembers she was running, when she felt pain in her left shin and lower leg, causing her to hit the ground hard.

Arya could hear the whistle being blown and she knew that people in the crowds must have starting to stand, wondering or being outraged as to what had happened.

"Arya!" the teenaged girl could hear multiple people calling out her name—Justin (who had started to run out towards her as soon as she hit the ground) with most of their team and their coach. Arya's teammates who were out on the field with her crowded around her as the coach and the two people who were in charge of medical were tending to her. They had taken her helmet off for her already.

"Arya, can you hear me?" the coach asked. Arya was about to nod her head, but decided it wasn't worth the risk. Her head had hit the ground pretty hard.

"Arya! Arya!" there were more people who were shouting her name, and she could recognize at least three of them. It was her father, her cousin, and her angel friend. Arya had tried to think who the last one could have been, but she couldn't figure it out until he had come closer.

It was Brett.

_Brett._

That was all Arya could think about as they checked her over. She could hear father swear; Brett kept asking over and over if she was alright and if she could hear him. She thought that she could hear Skylar in near hysterics and Justin comforting her. Arya couldn't hear anything coming out of Ambriel, so she just assumed that her friend was observing her quietly. She wondered if the angel was using her angel-sense thing to see if she was alright.

"Arya, can you stand?" someone asked her. She let out a mumble of words in return. No one had understood what the injured player had just said.

"What was that?" the coach asked.

"I _said_, 'I'm going to need some help.'" Arya said, this time loud and clear.

Then Arya felt someone pulling her up, slinging one of her arm around their shoulder. Then she felt her other arm being slung around another shoulder. She soon realized that it was her father and Brett that were escorting her off the field.

"Come on Arya, we gotta get you off the field," Arya heard her father's soothing tone. She looked up to her right to see that her father was staring down at her.

"Dad," she croaked hoarsely, giving Dean Winchester a small smile.

"I'm right here, Arya," her father grinned at her. "You did well."

And she guessed she did, because she could hear the crowds in the home stands clapping and cheering for her.

"Move over boys," Dean sternly requested the boys who were sitting on the bench. He needed to get his daughter to sit down so she could watch her team play the rest of the game.

As the football players scooted down the bench to give Arya room, Arya was already limping to get seated down. Brett and her father had slowly lowered her down.

"I don't need your guys' help," Arya said. "I'm fine, really."

"Sure you are, kiddo," Dean ruffled his daughter's hair. "I'm going to go back up to the stands," (he figured that his daughter didn't want him to be hanging over her head.) "Are you going to be alright?"

Arya noticed that Brett had seated himself next to her, not bothering to go back up. She smiled.

"No, I think I'll be alright."


End file.
